Betrayal leads to revenge
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash's so called friends and rivals betray him except 2 and his pokemon. He will catch new pokemon and get his vengance
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 1**

Ash POV

Pikachu Thunder-bolt. ''Greninja is down Pikachu wins and Ash wins the Kalos League after 1 intense battle of some powerful pokemon.'' I won a League Pikachu Greninja Talonflame Gogoat Hawlucha and Goodra were all incredible. I hope mum and proffessor Oak are ready at home. Serena Bonnie Clemont traveling with you through Kalos was a blast I had a great time. 'Us too. So you are leaving for Kanto right?' Yeah Serena have fun with Clemont for a while and look after each other Bonnie Deddenne you aswell. On the ferry to Kanto I think about my friends and adventures. Kanto is only 10 minutes away now and I am so excited to get home after this journey. I ran to proffessor Oak's and found Misty Dawn Brock Paul Trip Iris and Max. I asked what is happening. _'_ Ash you should quit your dreams and loose your pokemon. _'_ All my pokemon gathered and were shocked. I can't belive you I saved you how many times. If it wasn't for me a lot of you wouldn't have most of your pokemon. _'_ Yeah but you lose every league you won Kalos by a fluke. _'_

Arceus

What betraying Ash all legendaries said. Except May Cilian Serena Clemont and Bonnie. 'I will gather the clones and go to his aid.' Excelent Idea Mewtwo and gather these old friends of his too. 'Arceus may I go now to whoop some of them.' Ofcourse.

May POV

What a few weeks before Ash competes in Kalos Misty Dawn Max Brock Paul Trip and Iris want to make him give up his dreams I refuse I love him. I won't betray him now goodbye. Misty was furious.

Ash POV

The traitors call Politoed Excadrill Sudowoodo Frillish Electivire Loppuny and Numel. Max is first year and Trip never used Frillish since our match in the battle club. A group of pokemon come to my side as well as my own my Pidgeot Butterfree Squirtle Haunter Primeape Lapras Houndour friends and Mewtwo clones Dragonite and Fearow. 'We all want to stay with you as do your pokemon.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 2**

Misty

As I orchstrated the betrayal I commanded the pokemon to attack but no they saw how kind Ash was to Pokemon Iris Kicked Excadrill who smashed the pokeball and ran to Ash to join Politoed used Hydro-pump on it's pokeball to join Ash. Sudowoodo used flail and beat Brock and it's pokeball. Loppuny Hyper-beamed Dawn and it's pokeball Paul's Electivire used Brick-break and joined Ash. Trip's Frillish used Hex on him and pokeball to join Ash. I was furious Politoed I went to drag Politoed but Psychic grabbed us. Mewtwo threw us away. Max Numel then ran to Ash to join him and Max threw Numels pokeball at him. Oak Gary Delia saw the display and Ash caught his new and old friends.

Ash POV  
Mum proffessor Oak and Gary came outside and I explained the Scenario. Mum was glad May wasn't there and Oak asked about these pokemon. I am going to catch and train them. ''My boy I knew you would say that.'' 'Ash only the Houndour leader wants to be strong.' Mewtwo I could raise the others as pets and have them at my new home. 'Where?' New Island I could use the space for the pokemon and I can go to regions and catch all the pokemon I haven't as well. Proffessor can you allow me to do this. ''Of course Ash.'' I will call regularly. I hope New island is Ok to use.

May POV

All the traitors pokemon ran away so Max had to find a new fire type. I was glad those pokemon joined Ash. He gave me a number so I called Cilian at the Striaton gym and explained what happened. He came too Hoenn and we embarked for New island. I hope he will be ok. 'Ash is tough and I know with 2 friends he will be fine.'' At New island I see his Charizard and we fly up with him. Ash. 'Where are you it is your true friends.' Ash appears with Houndour and all his other new pokemon. ''May Cilian come in. Mewtwo these stayed Loyal we will accept them.'' _'_ Ok Ash but I will send them back if they try anything. _'_ 'Mewtwo with all respect if not for Ash my Pansage wouldn't have expirenced growth and I would not have met Stunfisk and Crustle.' Ash I couldn't betray you I was scared of pokemon until our journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 3**

Ash POV

I was surprised May and Cilian showed up and Mewtwo was angry but they explained the situation. Palpitoad Boldore Unfeazant Levanny Scraggy Pignite Oshawott Snivy Krookidile and Charizard vouched for Cilian. Who was impressed by my pokemon. My newer pokemon were unsure except Excadrill whose situation I explained. ''Pansage Stunfisk Crustle and I are with you Ash.'' 'Me too Ash Blaziken Beautifly Skitty Glaceon Venasaur Wartortle and Munchlax will stand by you.' Thanks both of you. Cilian do you have your rods? 'Ofcourse. Why? Well there are a lot of pokemon here that aren't in Unova so I thought you could fish with me as I want a Poliwrath too now with Politoed. 'Ok race Ash.' In the Harbour I catch a Poliwag Goldeen 2 Slowpoke and Staryu. Cilian caught a Poliwag Slowpoke and Staryu. 'I was going to go to catch some other pokemon Ash. Is that ok?' Ofcourse but be mindful the pokemon are native here so in Unova try to let them adjust well. 'Ok so I was only going for 2 or 3 pokemon.' Good idea I was going to try for some more pokemon May you should join us. ''Ok Ash.''

Cilian

I hope Poliwag and Staryu can battle well. I caught a Oddish Bellsprout Grimer and Doduo. 4 Pokemon 1 more than planned. Ash caught 3Eevee 2 Tyrogue a Chansey Geodude Zubat Doduo Abra and Pinsir. May caught a Catrpie that evolved to Butterfree an Oddish and Bellsprout. I went to tell Chili and Cress who were outraged and we called Ash and said all would stay loyal. I started training and Poliwag Bellsprout Oddish evolved luckily I bought water stones and Staryu and Poliwhirl wanted to immeditly evolve but they waited to perfect some moves and leaf stones for the same with Gloom and Weepinbell. I was going to Johto and agreed to meet Ash and May again to travel the region. When I saw a redhed known as Misty throwing a Psyduck away

Misty.

Politoed the coward. I am going to send it back to where it came from for running. Psyduck was scared so I dumped that Trip and I only use powerful pokemon. I saw Cilian and tried to explian and get him to betray Ash and he said 'No Ash is a good friend and I will stand by him.' Gyarados eliminate them. 'Stunfisk Protect. Now Thunder-bolt.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 4**

May

I had some new pokemon Ash Cilian and I were going to Johto to train now. I head to Hoenn to get ready. I chose Butterfree and Blaziken to start and my parents are fine for me to leave all my other pokemon there. I hope Ash and I can catch some cool pokemon. I knew I wanted a water type. I said bye to mum dad and Max who I could personally kill. I had no words to say to Max lucky he Dawn Misty Brock Trip Paul and Iris were meeting in Unova to see about humiliating Ash. I am going to warn him and Cilian. I contacted him at the pokemon Centre lucky he had a plan travel all regions and catch all pokemon he hadn't caught. I spoke to him and he was taking Numel Houndour Politoed Dragonite and Pikachu. Mewtwo was watching the other pokemon and Kadabra Graveler Haunter Scyther and Slowpoke 2 Boldore wanted to evolve but you had to trade. So he was going to get Gurdurr Machoke Shelmet Karrablast and all other trade induced pokemon before to allow him self to evolve them. Ash had so many pokemon now. I hope we make some good friends in Johto.

Ash POV

Mewtwo watch the pokemon. Guys train hard and any abbandoned pokemon take in and look after ok. 'With Pleasure Ash.' Houndour Numel Politoed Dragonite and Pikachu are coming first but I will swap at every town ok. 'Good plan.' Cilian has Pansage and Poliwhirl. So I could help him catch Johto pokemon. I hope he does. I met May and Cilian in Vermillion City and caught the last ferry to Johto and registered for the Johto league again to win. I caught Sentret and Rattata in route 29. In Cherygrove city I changed Numel Dragonite and Politoed. I left the space open as Sentret and Rattata were training well with my older pokemon. In Cherygrove city I went fishing and Cilian May and I caught a Quilfish and I caught a Remoraid and Chinchou as well. In the route above the city I caught a Weedle and Wooper Cilian a Hoothoot and May caught a Wooper. I never thought Cilian would enjoy Johto so much. I was glad though and his Hoothoot spotted a Heracross and Cililan caught that aswell. I was glad though and May looked very pretty. In the dark cave I got Weedle to evolve to Kakuna and caught a Zubat and Dunsparce.


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 5**

Ash

Kakuna was training hard as were Remoraid Wooper Quilfish Chinchou Zubat even Dunsparce. Sentret and Rattata evolved on New island and I sent Remoraid Wooper Quilfish Chinchou and had Houndour sent and soon I had Beedrill in training and Poison-Jab Sludge-bomb X-scissor and Agility. I had to get Zubat evolved and trained Houndour and Zubat were training agianst each other and soon evolved. In Violet City I changed my team to Boldore & Charizard. I used Pikachu Boldore and Charizard and after winning I sent Boldore and Charizard home for Furret so I had Pikachu Houndour Furret Zubat Beedrill as my team. In the route outside May Cilian and I caught Mareep and May and I caught a Hopip each as well. I caught an Ekans aswell. My team was building nicely I sent all except Pikachu and Furret home calling Totodile Bayleef and Quilava I had Furret learn Headbutt. Totodile and Quilava were battling and soon Totodile evolved to Crocanaw. I had all Johto starters at Mid stage. I needed some other pokemon. Furret used headbutt on a tree dropping a Pineco so I caught it again to perfect the move dropping an Eggsecute. I caught that. I called and Mewtwo and all pokemon were working Hard Eggsecute had learned energy ball in training. Pineco had rapid-spin.

May POV

We have so many of the same pokemon now. I trained my new pokemon with headbutt. I caught a Pineco and Eggsecute as well. I might try for Heracross Noctowl Starters and Donphan as well. I hope I do. I was training and I see a Heracross so I used Headbutt Ash let me use Furret. I caught the Heracross. Ash Cilian and I reach Azela town and Ash challanged Bugsy and after winning we met Kurt a pokeball creator. I found a Red apricot so got a level ball. Ash a heavy ball. Cilian a fast ball and had a fast and lure ball made for his brothers. I hope I can use my level ball. If I wanted a lower level pokemon so I would choose Blaziken. In Ilex forest there was an Oddish I caught and so did Ash as well as a Paras each. Not using my level ball. I heard Cilian had Misty's released Psyduck. I hope Ash crushs them. His Houndour had evolved in training. At the forsets edge there were 2 Azurill and Ash and I caught them. Outside the forest was a day care and Ash contacted Mewtwo and the pokemon were fine and 2 Teddiursa were dumped off a boat and Gyarados rescued them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 6**

Cilian

I was having a blast and catching so many new pokemon. That night I had a thought. Ash May after Johto where were you going to go. 'We don't know Cilian. Why?' Well Unova is nice and all the pokemon from there would be ok for you to catch and May we can show you my home Region. 'Great idea plus I want a Gurdurr so I think I will go there.' I hope I catch some more unova pokemon. Ok and if the traitors are there you can

crush them. I heard gossip that they were here to enhance strength.

Ash POV

Great Unova next now I spoke to Mewtwo and 29 of my 30 Tauros were bored of never being used so what I did in Pamplona town was win the tournement and saw an Onix Stantler Likitung for trade and had 6 rebelious Tauros sent. The trades were useful as Onix had a Metal coat so I got Steelix. Then a breeder offered a Swinub Miltank & Sneasel so I accepted and had more Tauros sent. Soon May Cilian and I met Harrison my rival from Hoenn and he wanted a Tauros and offered me his second Kecleon and I accepted. Then 4 more trainers came offering a Misdreavus Aipom Yanma and Skamory so I accepted the trades. I had 20 Tauros left so 19 to trade. Harrison was quitting his Journey as he lost all leagues and took to ranching his pokemon. Tauros would help him with his ranch as his Blaziken Weavile Houndoom Steelix Miltank Kecleon & Hypno so I asked where his ranch was. In Hoenn outside Littlerout town. I wanted to go there. After splitting from Harrison we made our way to Goldenrod city. I heard a team rocket game corner and I stopped it there were 3 Cleffa 2 Smoochum 2 Abra 1 Porygon A Machop and 3 Magby. I caught 1 of each except a Smoochum and Abra. I got the only Porygon instead. I had an Upgrade as well. I sent my new pokemon home and accepted 1 of the Teddiursa May liked the other one so she caught it. Her level ball was put to good use and my Heavy ball was saved and Pineco was close to evolution so I got him transferred over as well as Wooper Ekans and Hopip as well. I had Pikachu Pineco Wooper Ekans Hopip and Teddiursa. On my team and needed another Transfer for Tyrogue and Hitmonlee and Both Tyrogue had evolved to Hitmontop and Hitmonchan. I used them agianst Whitney and she had new pokemon Wigglytuff Kangskan Audino and Blissey. Her rules were 3 on 3 so I beat her Miltank Kangskan & Audino. I made sure I swapped out my team and Pineco evolved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 7**

Ash

I swapped Forretress and Teddiursa for Zubat and 1 of my Eevee Vaporeon was looking after them. We pass national park and there is a bug catching competition tomorrow. Before however I train Zubat and catch a Spinerak Ledyba Ditto Drowzee Sunkern Venonat and a male Nidoran. Some trainer has 2 Machop and after Zubat beats and evolves In the evening Eevee begins training and soon May Cilian and I are blinded by a white light and when the light dies down I have an Umbreon. Excellent Training is really paying off. Dawn Iris Max Brock Trip Paul and Misty show up after and 'ask is that wild I will catch it.' No Umbreon is my newest pokemon. 'You should have released your pokemon to us.' Never! I love my pokemon too much. 'Serperior Gyarados Steelix Empoleon Torterra Sceptile Go. Go Pikachu Umbreon ''Pansage Heracross Blaziken Jumpluff go.'' May Cilian. ''We are standing with you.'' _'_ Weavile Blaziken Steelix Hypno Kecleon Houndoom and Tauros. _'_ Harrison Officer Jenny. We contacted Harrison and told him what happened and he was helping Officer Jenny stop a Hoothoot swarm and sent 1 to his ranch. _'_ We will battle with you Ash. _'_ Serperior Dragon-tail Gyarados Hyper-beam Steelix Iron-tail Empoleon Hydro-cannon Torterra Frenzy Plant. Out of Nowhere a Wabboufett came and used Counter and repelled the attack. Jessie James and Meowth appeared 'Twerp Go.' Wabboufett you too. Jessie smashed Wabboufett pokeball and I caught him. The next day came all the traitors entered the bug catching contest and loose. May was 3rd with an Illumise Cilian 2nd with his Pinsir and I won with my Volbeat. Trip caught a Weedle Misty ran a mile Brock a Scyther Dawn a Wurmple Paul a Pinsir Max caught a Venonat. I sent my team accept Pikachu and Golbat home. For Eevee Magby Azurill and Swinub. In the route there is 3 Growlithe 2 male and a female and they are hurt so we heal them and all join us.

May

Wow Ash is really expanding his team well and Magby learned Flame-thrower in training. Azurill and Eevee were in a practise battle and at the end the high praise allowed both to evolve to Maril and Espeon. Magby and Swinub trained to Magby won but Swinub's Mud-shot did damage. My Illumise was training hard for contests. I hope Ash can win the Johto league. Growlithe would surely help out


	8. Chapter 8

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 8**

Cilian

Wow Mine Ash and May's pokemon are coming such a long way I send Poliwhirl Heracross Magby home and take Crustle and Stunfisk as I haven't seen them in a while Chili and Cress say the pokemon are training hard there. I told them after Johto we would be in Unova. I want to catch some more pokemon though. Ash's Maril and Espeon were really cool having just evolved and Ash praised them. I hope he knows after the Unova league I am going home. May Ash I am going to make lunch now. 'Ok thanks Cilian.' I am hopeful that there will be many more adventures now. Ash would you like some help training Maril after lunch as Crustle and I would be happy to help. 'Thanks Cilian that would be great. Nice to see you again Stunfisk and Crustle.' Ash is so good to us and his pokemon why would they betray him? I would crush Iris if she ever came to the Striaton gym like Ash would beat Max Paul and Trip in the Johto league. May was shocked at Max though without Ash he wouldn't have met all his pokemon friends.

Ash

Thanks to Cilian we had a wonderful lunch with our pokemon. Maril learned Hydro-pump in training and Soon Magby wanted to battle again so I asked May and Butterfree was a great opponent and her newer pokemon were training to. Soon her Teddiursa evolved as did her Pineco so she sent all but Blaziken home and took Azurill Magby and Smoochum to leave some space for future captures. Which came soon after as she and Cilian spotted 2 Miltank I had 1 so I said go for it. That was a good call as Miltank can learn a huge range of moves. Catching the milk cow pokemon we continued our journey and in Ecruteak city. Once there I swapped my team for Umbreon Noctowl and Houndoom to beat Morty. I did for badge 4 and had Sunkern Teddiursa Growlithe and Fearow sent over to train. Growlithe had Flame-thrower and Flame-wheel to work with. Mine and Cilian's were battlers May caught a contest Growlithe. I was happy and mine found 3 fire-stones. Growlithe wanted too evolve straight away so I had a chance for Azumaril Arcanine Ursaring and Sunflora. Teddiursa does evolve and learn Slash and Maril evolves to and masters Hydro-pump. Growlithe and Sunkern I want to train more. Cilian did evolve his Growlithe though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 9**

Cilian

I had so many more pokemon now. I couldn't wait for Ash to win the Johto league and Psyduck was doing well at home. I was glad Misty released her Cress liked it for water charcteristics same for Poliwhirl Slowpoke and Staryu. Heracross Pinsir and all my other pokemon were becoming stronger too. On our way to Olivine city there is a house and there are 6 pokemon eggs and the traitors are demanding the eggs but the owners don't like the way they forced their pokemon to battle and Misty Trip and Iris summoned their Gyarados Serpieror and Dragonite agianst my Pansage Ash Fearow and May's Glaceon. Pansage leech seed that subdued Gyarados and bullet-seed hurt badly then solarbeam did the job. Ash Fearow used Drill-peck and Hyper-beam to beat Serpieror and Glaceon beat Dragonite. The couple saw how we cared so deeply for our pokemon and bistowed the eggs on us.

Ash

Wow beating Trip and reciveing 2 eggs. I asked if I could make a quick call. 'of ?' I need to send Ursaring and Azumaril home to keep the egg. 'Ok good idea when it hatches you can keep it' Yeah May Cilian what about you. May sent all but Glaceon and Blaziken. Cilian all but Pansage Crustle and Stunfisk. On our journey we contemplate what our eggs are. I hope it is healthy. ''Of course you don't worry what type you get.'' No I will raise it strong and with care to make sure it can work well with my other Pokemon. I spot a nice area to camp and send Magmar out. Magmars Flame-body heated our eggs I held mine over the tail. Mine hatched first to a Beldum and a Sableye. May got a Mawile and Stantler and Cilian got an Scraggy and Oddish. Good his Gloom could become a Bellosom or Vileplume and the second Oddish could become the other. I hoped Beldum and Sableye would train hard. Eggsecute was like mine. May's pokemon mixed well as did Oddish. I hoped I would catch more pokemon. In the pokemon centre off where we camped I called home and showed Beldum and Sableye to my pokemon and sent Sunkern Growlithe and Magmar back in exchange for Gyarados Eggsecute & Doduo. I evolved Eggsecute with a leaf-stone Eggsecutor was strong and Doduo was training hard and soon had quick-attack and Drill-peck as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 10**

Ash

Wow Eggsecutor Beldum and Sableye in training. Doduo was training hard and Cilian's Pansage was helping us train. Doduo trained so hard and my new pokemon watched to learn how to battle. Doduo was soon engulfed in a white light and after it died down Dodrio stood where Doduo was. Great now I had another powerful pokemon. Cilian how far to the city. 'Just over the rise we should be there in a few minutes.' Can we make lunch before continuing? 'Of course let the pokemon out and I will prepare.' Come out Gyarados Eggsecutor.' ''Come out Mawile Blaziken Stantler and Glaceon.'' 'Pansage Scraggy Oddish Crustle Stunfisk and Scraggy.' Guys it is lunchtime now relax. All pokemon looked skeptically at Dodrio. But I explained Doduo evolved in training. Soon we tucked in to a delicious lunch. Cilian would you help with Kadabra Haunter Machoke Graveler Seadra Scyther Magmar and Rhydon for evolution as I found the items I need to trade them. 'of course but can we trade back after.' Yeah of course. 'I accpet.' thanks so much. May wanna battle. ''Sure Stantler is looking at Beldum so I think they want to battle but after we finish lunch.'' Cool Beldum I choose you go. ''Stantler it is you. Tackle'' Take down Beldum a collision. Beldum Take-down once more. Beldum hit a weak spot and finished Stantler. ''thanks you battled hard for your first time.'' The traitors come over and see us making lunch. _''_ Ash give up your pokemon now. _''_ Trip No way I could easily beat you. _'_ Ok Double battle. Conkledurr Vanilish _''_ Dodrio Gyarados go. My pokemon race to the field. _''_ Ice beam. _''_ Hydro-pump a collision and Gyarados pushes through for a clean hit. Use your Drill-peck Dodrio another hard hit. Conkledurr and Vanilish can't battle Ash wins. _''_ Pathetic both of you I don't use you for months and you can't beat him why did I catch you. _'_ Releasing them I heal them and say I think your great pokemon I would love to train you. The traitors hear and snigger. _''_ Of course you would maybe you could all lose together. _''_ Conkledurr Vanilish don't listen look if you want to join me I will make you as strong as you can be. We start moving to Olivine City Vanilish and Conkledurr in tow. In the pokemon centre I call home and explain the situation. _'_ I see well I will send Kadabra Machoke Graveler and Haunter over to trade then Scyther Magmar and Seadra finishing with Rhydon and Slowpoke. Then Sneasel for it's item induced evolution ok. _'_ Fine order thanks Mewtwo. Now Conkledurr Vanilish meet my other pokemon. I catch them and they become fast friends with my pokemon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 11**

May

Wow Ash is training super hard and his pokemon have really improved now I wonder. What about mine? I would make sure I trained hard and phoned home to get Chinchou and Venasaur sent over. Ash took his Chinchou Yanma Sneasel Swinub Donphan and Lickitung after trade evolution with Cilian who was introduced to my parents. Ash was training Yanma and Sneasel all day and Yanma got ancient power and Sneasel Ice-beam. I had increased my training and as dusk fell we headed to the pokemon centre when Ash and Sneasel went off and took his rucksack. Cilian and my self and all our pokemon went for dinner and met Ash only a few minutes later with a Weavile. That is why he trained Sneasel.

Ash

Sneasle evolved Yanma Lickitung learned their necassry moves for evolution and Swinub and Chinchou leveled up. Good work guys I praise as I tuck into my stew with May and Cilian when suddenly a Sawk with my rival Stephan behind come over. ''I am competining too and I have Sawk Zebstrika Liepard Tentacruel Hitmontop and Scizor. At home I have my other new pokemon Piloswine Dewgong Machoke Heracross and Gligar.'' Stephan have Gligar and Machoke sent I can help you evolve them. ''You mean it ok Ash I will.'' Machoke have to be traded and I have a razor fang for Gligar. I will trade for Machoke and Battle Gligar ok. ''Great thanks I owe you 1.'' Mewtwo send Boldore please for Weavile 'Ok Ash why.' I am touch trading with a friend and Boldore was training hard so I think it is fair to evolve him. 'Good idea speaking of hard training Mareep evolved to Flaffy Golbat to Crobat and Smoochum to Jynx. I ask for Flaffy and Furret after Boldore. I head to the trees and help Stephan Gligar evolve but Furret's headbutt knocks 4 Aipom out and we catch all of them Cilian using his fast ball and Stephan a Level ball. Then we head back and see an adoption house with a Phanpy Slugma Houndour and Krabby inside. I choose Slugma. May Phanpy. Cilian Krabby. Stephan Houndour. I wanted Slugma and soon have news Jasmine is accepting Challangers so I train Slugma all night and soon he is ready Donphan for back up though. I beat her Magnezone and Steelix but she chooses a Skamory after so I have to send Slugma back and flame-body activates after peck so I use Flame-thrower and Body-slam for a win and Slugma to evolve. After I send all but Yanma Swinub Pikachu and Lickitung home and take Nidoran.


	12. Chapter 12

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 12**

Ash

After beating Jasmine as did my rival Stephan we went to the harbour to fish for the whirl cup competition. I caught a Shelder and Mantine using my Heavy ball on Mantine for a quick catch and Chinchou evolving and Nidoran beat Shelder for an evolution to Nidorino. Stephan caught a Lanturn Octillery and Quilfish. His Krabby evolved too. Cilian caught a Kingler and Tentacruel. May caught a Seel Shelder Poliwag Krabby and Totodile. Weird last catch but hey who cares. Soon I have my Poliwhirl Slowpoke Shelder Staryu sent to evolve them. I send all back for Yanma Lickitung Aipom and Frillish. Yanma Lickitung and Frillish train hard and evolve and Aipom learns Swift and Double hit. I was glad then the traitors show and May Stephan Cilian and I leave them to fish for the contest except Misty who has water pokemon. Paul and Max have an Elekid. We meet Harrison at pokemon centre his ranch is under construction so he is training and entering the conetst with his Poliwhrath and Vaporeon. I suggested fishing and he caught A Krabby & Chinchou. We then hopped a Ferry to Cianwood city for badge 5. There is a Shuckle on the beach ill and I heal it and catch it. At the pokemon centre I take Espeon and Skamory for the battle and trounce Chuck. Stephan is next and using his Gliscor and Sawk wins as well. We head to the whirl islands after and register for the whirl cup. The traitors arrive as well and register. We go to our rooms and May and I check our matches I am agianst Max first. This will be easy and quick. Max chose a Kingler and I choose Lapras. In the morining Maya begins and welcomes all trainers and shows 6 pokemon eggs for the winner and 3 for 2nd place and 1 for 3rd place. Trip Misty Max Dawn and Paul want the eggs. I would beat them to make sure they didn't get them. Max Maple vs Ash Ketchum will begin. ''Go Kingler.'' Go Lapras. 'Max has first move.' ''Bubble-beam now.'' A hit but Lapras water-absorb made it useless. Body-slam Go Lapras a hit an Kingler was unable to Move get off and use hydro-pump Lapras. A hit. 'Kingler is unable to battle round 1 goes to Ash Ketchum. ''Kingler good try.'' May Cilian Stephan and Harrison moved on. Unfortunetly so did Trip Misty Dawn and Paul. In round 2 I was agianst Misty and Chose Kingdra. Kingdra we are agianst her now I want to win but I need you to be ok aswell. _'_ You have no chance Ash Trip will destroy you or I will. _'_ No way I am training to win the Johto league and all leagues after. 'Misty Vs Ash begin.' _'_ Go Now Poliwhrath _._ This replaced the coward Politoed. _'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 13**

Ash

Kingdra Go. _'_ Poliwrath destroy him. _'_ 'Misty has first move. _'_ hydro-pump now. _'_ Kingdra Dive and use Twister. Twister covered the field and battered Poliwrath. _'_ Focus punch. _'_ Dodge now Ice-beam. 'Poliwrath can't battle round 2 goes to Ash. Next May beat Dawn and some random girl. Cilian advanced but was battling Stephan I was battling Paul and his Gastrodon. ''You can beat him Ash.'' May Cilian Harrison Stephan. ''We know you will win.'' That is why I am using Palpitoad and Gyarados. As round 3 is 2 on 2. ''Paul only has Gastrodon.'' I know so I will use Paliptoad. ''Paul actually caught a Tentacruel as well.'' I have to good matches then. 'Paul from Veilstone has first call.' _''_ Gastrodon go _''_ Paliptoad go. _''_ Gastrodon Hidden power. _''_ Dodge use Mud-shot a hit and serious damage. Now Supersonic. Gastrodon was confused great it hit itself. Now Sludge-wave Poisoned and confused. I was ready and sent a mud-shot to finish Gastrodon. _''_ Tentacruel Stand By. _''_ Supersonic Paliptoad. A hit Now Mud-shot a hit and poison type Tentacruel was weak to ground moves mud-shot a lot of damage and Tentacruel hurt from the impact unfortunetly it had sludge-wave to and Poisoned Paliptoad for a hyper-beam finnale and Paliptoad was out so I sent Gyarados for a counter Hyper-beam and that beat Paul. 3 Traitors down. Dawnwas beaten and Brock wasn't competining. I won battle after battle and soon the finals were here. I beat trip 5 battles ago then Stephan and then a guy named Mark. Now May battled Cilian but lost I was happy for Cilian but upset for 3rd place May. Me and You Cilian lets have a good match. '3 pokemon each begin.' ''Go Octillery.'' Go Lanturn. Lanturn Thunder-bolt. A hit and Octillery was down. ''Kingler come out. Hyper-beam'' Dodge Thunder-bolt again another hit now Hydro-pump attack Lanturn Kingler couldn't take the hits. ''Go Qwillfish.'' My last hope Ash. Lanturn use your best Thunder-bolt attack Qwillifish was hurt but had revenge so all damage was sent with 2x power knocking Lanturn out. Thanks Lanturn you were great. Now Oshawott go. ''Oshawott would Starmie Slowbro or Slowking been a beter option.'' Maybe but Oshawott can handle it. Aqua-jet a hit Hydro-pump Oshawott Go. Another hit and Qwillifish is out. Oshawott great huh. Oshawott's evolving. Dewott soon stood where Oshawott was and learned Ice-beam. Great Dewott. 'Ash I now present the 6 water pokemon eggs you have won.' Thank you very much Maya. 'Cilian 3 for you and May 1 for you.' Thank you so much.


	14. Chapter 14

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 14**

May

Wow me 3rd Cilian 2nd and Ash 1st all reciving eggs. Ash sends all his water pokemon home after a fierce contest and has Talonflame Magcargo and Magmortar sent for flame-body. On our way home we see Misty Dawn Paul Trip and Max seething. 'I wanted the eggs Misty Shrieked.'Maya and her guard and several officer Jennys came over and take us to our ferry as Misty Trip and the others are made to wait exactly 2 days. That was it we were almost through the route and back to Ecruteak city when Suddenly a Meowth fell in front of us she was a normal non team rocket Meowth and I caught her. Then in Ecruteak city I called home to see how Meowth was doing Skitty and her were playing and the others were skeptical as of Team Rocket. But warmed too her with Slash Pay-day and Scractch she could battle and we decide to go to another bug catching contest. I take Meowth for expirence. Cilian wants a Scyther Ash wants either Illumise Kricketot Kricktune Surskit or Nincada or Wurmple but in other regions he will catch the rest. Then the eggs he has glow.

Ash

Right ready for my new Illumise Kricketot Kricktune Surskit Nincada or Wurmple. Which ever 1 I catch now is ready to be trained hard. When my eggs glow we stop to hatch them and I get a Mudkip Wailmer Carvanha Clampearl Feebas and Barboach. I send them to Mewtwo and take Miltank for the contest. I see a prime Nincada and send Miltank to battle it. For a successful catch. May catches a Volbeat. We head back and on the way see some familiar faces of Chilli and Cress. They are here to see us and Cilian. While trying to catch a rare bug pokemon each. Chili a Pinsir Cress a Butterfree. Both have no luck until just before tournament ends. Cilian wins with Scyther and his brothers are 2nd and 3rd as well. Nincada is sent home and the egg pokemon are training well and mixing with my other pokemon and Mewtwo said all are ready for the league. My next badge is in Mahogany town. Chili Cress you had something to tell us. ''Ash May Cilian we want to journey too just Johto but can we go with you.'' Of course the more the merrier. 'Who is watching the gym.' No need for 9 months. 'Ok I am so excited to have you back.' ''We are excited to be back with you.'' I hope this is ok Cilian as we have only been as 3 sofar. ''I know but we all pitch in now.'' Soon we spot the traitors trying to make me release all my pokemon again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 15**

Ash

Why won't you quit. ''Well we are better trainers fact so we should have better pokemon.'' Trip 1 on 1 then. I have my secret weapon. ''Serperior go.'' Charizard I choose you. My fire Dragon roared so loudly flocks of Pidgey flew away. ''Use Dragon-tail.'' You too Charizard. Charizard ovrpowered Serperior. '' Leer then Solarbeam.'' Dodge and use Blast-Burn Charizard dodges and hits hard taking Serperior out. ''Return'' I will beat you and that over sized Lizard.'' No Trip I will beat you all at the Johto league. I wanted more pokemon though and Misdreavus could evolve so that was cool and on our way to Mahogony town I head to the extreme pokemon race and use Meganium as the prize is 2 eggs from each region so 2 Kanto 2 Johto 2 Hoenn 2 Sinnoh 2 Unova and 2 Kalos. I didn't care what pokemon hatched I would make them strong May Cilian Chili and Cress Pikachu Pansage Mawile Stantler Blaziken and Glaceon would be cheering for me in the sides. Trip and Paul entered as well Paul using a Tauros he caught and Trip his Unfeazent to fly along. Meganium and I would race hard and make sure we won. The race hotted up Paul Trip and I were Jousting for 1st place but Unfeazent hit Tauros and they started fighting and it took a while to calm them down I pulled a big lead and was home free before they caught up. Mr Shelby presented my eggs and incubators to me a 12 prong one too keep all eggs warm and on me until they hatch I had Meganium Beldum Pikachu Typhlosion and Politoed on my team while carrying the eggs but thought if I venture home hatch the eggs and come back I will have more time the league is not for 10 months and I have 6 badges so I could take 9 months for training and 1 month for badges. I asked May Cilian Chili and Cress and they wanted to come with me witch is fine. So we book a ferry and on the way I have Gyarados and Lapras sent over. While docking in Vermillion we hike routes and I catch a Digglett & Farfetch'd so I was building a good team now. Weirdly there is no other pokemon until Cinibar Island where I catch a Koffing and send Gyarados and Lapras out using them we go to new island in minutes and all my pokemon were extatic to see me Cilian and May. I introduced Chili and Cress and they really loved seeing pokemon not from Unova.


	16. Chapter 16

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 16**

Ash

So cool to be back on new island with all my pokemon. Swellow Torkoal **Corphish** Frillish Carbink Helolisk Greninja Talonflame Scraggy Hawlucha Tauros Houndoom Beedrill Butterfree Levanny Primeape Vaporeon Umbreon Espeon Dodrio Gyarados Dewgong Hitmonlee Sandslash Rhyperior Magmortar Electivire Sudowoodo Excadrill Palpitoad Krookodile Pignite Dewott Snivy Kingler Blastiose Squirtle Bulbasaur (both) Venasaur Charizard (both) Fearow Pidgeot (both) Dragonite Tentacruel Kingdra Nidoqueen Nidoking Scizor Weavile Yanmega Mamoswne Furret Raticate Jynx Koffing Muk Gigalith Vanilish Conkledurr Lapras Arbok Growlithe Ninetails Vulpix Steelix Misdreavus Eevee Eggsecutor Vileplume Forretress Bellosom Weepinbell Parsect Gloom Sunkern Azumarill Ursaring Flaffy Jumpluff Quagsire Heracross Feraligatr Meganium Hitmonchan Hitmontop Typhlosion Noctowl Unfeazent Sceptile Glalie Aurorus Tyrantrum Avalugg Goodra Noivern Gogoat Trevanant Machamp Alakazam Golem Gengar Beldum Sableye Pyroar Dragalge Buizel Nincada Volbeat Dunsparce Qwillifish Lanturn Corsola Poliwhrath Politoed Slowbro Slowking Mewtwo Houndour (pack) Camerupt and the rest of my pokemon were excited for the eggs and while all looked over them they began to glow the first egg hatched to an Eevee the 2nd a Tangela. Johto hatched to a Togepi and Slugma. Hoenn a Seviper and Spheal. Sinnoh a Piplup and Bedew. Unova a Blitzle and Paniward. Kalos an Inkay and Pancham. My pokemon greeted the babies and the 2 Eevee I had wanted to evolve 1 to a Jolteon and Leafeon. Just then Mewtwo looks out side and sees 3 more Eevee dumped sending Charizard we retrive them and find out they want to become a Glaceon Flareon and Sylveon. My pokemon welcome them and Misdreavus wants to evolve to so I pull a dusk stone from my bag and let it. I plan to catch Snubull Girafarig Cleffa and Skamory before Johto ends. I was ready to train here with all my pokemon May Cilian Cress Chili are fine. A few months training begins tommorow. For now I need to sort the babies out. I found them playing with Vulpix Houndour and Eevee. All Eevee were training and 2 asked for the stones but I said train more first and get used to the other pokemon they were fine May Cilian Chili and Cress settled in and Cilian prepared dinner. My other egg pokemon Mudkip Clampearl Carvanha Wailmer Feebas and Barboach were really strong so were Beldum and Sableye.


	17. Chapter 17

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 17**

Ash

Beldum was training agianst Pinsir to make sure it had expirence and soon began to glow as me May Cilian Cress Chili and our pokemon watached in shock as Beldum evolved to Metang learning Psychic Flash-Cannon. Now I had Steelix Scizor Paniward and Metang for steel pokemon I needed an Aron evolution line Skamory Mawile Magnezone Bastiodon Bronzong and Lucario. Then I would make sure I caught the evolution lines. I then trained Mudkip who evolved as well. I was ready for the Johto league. However I said I would train so train my pokemon and I did for months leaving enough time for the last badges and a route to the league but making sure each pokemon had plenty of expirence. By the time I left with Togetic Magcargo Loppuny and Jellicent. Pikachu on my shoulder as always. I went to Mahogony town and soon found a team rocket operation and stopped them and in the head quarters I rescued a Murkrow Voltorb and Magnemite. May Cilian Chili and Cress caught a Magnemite Voltorb and Elekid each as well. The last Elekid didn't want to be strong so I sent him home. Growlithe and Sunkern wanted to evolve. I had them transferred over and did the evolution for them. Murkrow wanted to evolve to so I allowed that to evolve as well. Magnemite and Voltorb were training Thunder-bolt attack. I was confident in their training and soon I had a Magneton and Electrode. Having them sent while going to Lake rage with May Cilian Chili and Cress. While there I go for a walk and see a Girafarig Cleffa and Skamory being dumped because they aren't strong. I help and heal them and soon they want to join me excellent and Skamory could be used agianst Pryce. I was ready for badge 7 as we left however Max Dawn Iris Paul Brock and Trip arrived. Paul challanged me to a 3 on 3 match which I accepted. ''Weavile Stand by for battle.'' Skamory go. ''Ice-beam.'' a beam of ice energy shot out of Weavile at Skamory. Dodge and use Steel-wing a hit Weavile was hurt. ''Dark-pulse then Ice-punch.'' Use swift and Drill-peck an explosion blew Skamory and Weavile away Then Ice-punch and Drill-peck collide for a draw. ''Electabuzz Stand by for battle.'' Go Loppuny. Hyper-beam a hit.''Thunder-bolt.'' Dodge and use Return attack. Electabuzz is out. ''Pathetic. Steelix Stand by for battle.'' Jellicent I choose you. ''Dragon-breath.'' Hydro-pump. A collision and Hydro-pump pushed dragon-breath down. Striking and hurting Steelix badly. ''Get up and use Iron-tail now.'' Dodge and use Bubblebeam.


	18. Chapter 18

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 18**

May

Ash vs Paul. Ash was destroying his team. Max walks over too me too talk. 'May I am sorry but I know I can beat him at the league.' After the whirl cup defeat. 'I was unprepared now my team have become so strong and ready for him.' I bet you won't. 'Ok if I win you quit your journey. If he wins..' You appologise and go home with your pokemon. 'Deal.' ''Jellicent Psychic.'' That was it Steelix was out. Ash won. Can we go now get badge 7 for you. ''Of course now I have a great team building.'' I was ready to go to each league to cheer Ash on. Ash called Mewtwo. Murkrow was cosing to the other pokemon well. With Wing attack Night-slash and Haze attack. I hoped agianst Pryce he had a good line up.

Ash

Beating Paul was good May Cilian Cress Chili and I were heading to the gym so I could beat Pryce. I knew Piloswine and Dewgong had improved since the first time. He probably had more ice pokemon too. Hitmonlee Electivire Primeape and Typhlosion would be ready. I had Steelix and Hitmonchan sent over as well. Pikachu on my shoulder. Murkrow Electrode and Magneton were practising hard. My other pokemon were training well too. Magneton could evolve and I would happily allow it. Pryce looked happy with his pokemon a Mamoswine Several Seel Shellder Cloyster Dewgong Lapras a Frosslass Glalie Weavile Jynx and Glaceon. I told him about my Lapras Glalie Dewgong Avalugg and Vanilish. I challanged him. ''2 on 2 same as the last battle ok.'' Fine with me. ''Go Weavile.'' Scizor go. ''Ice-beam.'' Dodge and use steel-wing. Scizor's speed on the slick ice field combined with the force of the attack finished Weavile off. ''Thank you my friend. Mamoswine go.'' Scizor metal claw attack. ''Blizzard.'' Blizzard covered the field and Scizor. ''Take-down go.'' Scizor is out of the battle. Thanks you were great. Primeape I choose you. Brick-break a hit ''Mamoswine Ice-beam.'' Dodge and use Cross-chop. ''Mamoswine is unable to battle Primeape wins.'' ''Ash I am happy to present the glacier badge and I hope you win the league with devoted pokemon like that.'' Thanks very much Pryce I will do my best. I am going for my last badge now in Blackthorn city. I hope Claire is stronger now. I go with May and Cilian to the pokemon centre and call Mewtwo on New island all the pokemon are training hard Gible evolved in a training battle and learned Dragon-rush.

Cilian

Gible evolving and learning one of the best dragon type moves has given Ash more confidence. ''Now Blackthorn gym rules are 4 vs 4 so Ash choose carefully and a team that is balanced enough to deal with all types of attacks. 'Ok Cilian I will but I know ice and dragon types will work well agianst Claire so I will take Dewgong Weavile Gabite and Growlithe as he could use some training with me and hopefuly become an Arcanine.' ''Good call Ash.'' Then I can send my team back for Bellsprout and Grimer.

Ash

I had most of my team for Claire sent and Growlithe. Growlithe had learned Flame-wheel Flame-thrower Fire-blast Take Down Bite and Dig in training. I let Growlithe out of his pokeball and the canine sniffed me and I dropped a fire-stone. Growlithe became enveloped in light and grew into a huge Canine pokemon Arcanine. May Cilian Chili and Cress and I left the pokemon centre. We head to the ice path and the cave is a huge maze but no real trouble apart from our shoes having no traction slamming into a rock but nothing major and soon the fresh mountian air of the Blackthorn outskirts filled our nostrills. In the city we see Claire the gym leader and Lance of the elite 4.

''Ash how are you? We heard you have a Gabite, Goodra and Noivern. These are some impressive dragon type pokemon'' They ask. I respond and tell them about my journey. They are correct in Goodra, Noivern and Gabite. I also explain Dragonite and the two dragon experts were shocked.

''Ash we have a favour to ask.'' The dragon experts said. Showing a green egg. They wanted me to take this egg. I challanged Claire to a battle for my 8th badge. Claire accepted and Lance offered to ref our match.

''After you heal from your gym match I would like a battle with you Ash.'' Lance told me. Lance wanted to see how I had grown on my journey. I accept. Piloswine, Weavile, Dewgong, Gabite, and Glalie are ready for our 5 on 5 agianst Claire.

Claire chooses her Druddigon first and I choose Weavile. Weavile uses a powerful Ice-beam to damage Druddigon. Claire counters with Draco-meteor. Weavile manages to avoid it. This move takes out any pokemon it hits except fairy types. Weavile used Night-slash and then Slash attack to finish Druddigon but shudders in pain. Weavile had some damage and it was due to Rough-skin Druddigon's special ability.

''Great Weavile now take a rest until later. Piloswine I choose you.'' I sent Piloswine out to battle and Claire chose an Altaria. Altaria was strong or she wouldn't use it.

''Piloswine use Hail and then Blizzard.'' I command. Hoping my plan works. Hail makes it impossible for Altaria to see. Then Blizzard smashes into the Dragon and Flying type pokemon. 4X Supper effective on Altaria. Didn't quite knock it out but Piloswine then used it's new Ancient power attack. When it hit and knocked Altaria out Piloswine began to glow. I soon had a Mamoswine. Claire then sent out a Haxorus. I change to Gabite and Gabite used dig to avoid the powerful Haxorus and Haxorus tried to attack down the hole but Gabite could sense Haxorus movements and and tunneled to strike. Haxorus lost it's footing and went down. Not unable but down on the ground.

''Gabite Dragon-claw.'' Dragon-claw struck Haxorus and did lots of damage. I praise my hard working Gabite. Gabite is doing good then the next move is Draco-meteor. As all the meteors come down they all hit Haxorus.

''Gabite return and rest up.'' I recall my Gabite. Claire sends out Kingdra and I choose Dewgong. The field is changed to a pool for this round. Kingdra starts off by diving in the water.

''Dewgong ice-beam and cover the pool. Kingdra was trapped and I have a plan. Claire orders Kingdra to smash the ice. Dewgong began pelting the ice at Kingdra for damage. Then a critical hit Blizzard knocked Kingdra out. I was winning but I knew Claire's last pokemon would be hard to beat.

''Dragonite go.'' Claire called her most powerful pokemon. I stuck with Dewgong and had Ice-beam launched. I could hear May Cilian Chili and Cress cheering.

''Dragonite Hyper-beam.'' Hyper-beam smashed Ice-beam and knocked Dewgong out in one attack. Next was Mamoswine who hit with a super effective Ice-beam but met the same fate as did Gabite and Weavile. Dragonite was getting worn out. I then chose Glalie. Glalie managed to just beat Dragonite. Claire gave me my rising badge and my friends and I healed up as Lance walked in.

''Great Job Ash mostly Gabite. It beat Claire's very powerful Haxorus which beat three pokemon of a guy called Trip.'' Lance informs me. This is good badge before Trip.

''What is this egg?'' I ask back. Lance explains he and Claire met Drayden and he decided any trainer with a good heart should raise this egg. When we saw you we thought of no-one more well suited.

Lance and I head to the practise field to battle 1 on 1. I choose Gabite who is eager to go. Lance chooses his Dragonite. Oh no.

''Gabite dig lets go.'' I call. Dig will enable some evasion of moves. Dragonite uses Dragon-pulse and Gabite is underground so it has some protection. Then it comes and strikes Dragonite and clamps onto the tail. This is a good call. Decent damage and Dragonite shouldn't be able to attack.

''Fly Dragonite.'' Lance calls and Dragonite flies high into the air. Gabite can barely hang on.

''Gabite jump off use Dragon-rush.'' I command. Gabite gets a dragon surrounding it and rams Dragonite at full power. Claire, May, Cilian, Chili and Cress come and watch. So do some other trainers impressed with Gabite.

Dragonite is down and hurt but not out. Soon a Hyper-beam is launched and if this hits it would likely beat Gabite. I have Gabite dig but it is hit. Gabite has stored some energy and begins to glow. Soon it is Garchomp and has the same power as Dragonite. I have Garchomp use Draco-meteor but Dragonite avoids and uses Dragon-rush on us for a critical hit and draco-meteor for the win. May Cilian Chili Cress and I leave Blackthorn city after swapping my team over to head across Mt Silver. I am psyced for the Silver confrence and to become it's champion. My friends and I head on the road to new bark town and Mt Silver on route to the silver confrence.

''Guys can we stop on Mt Silver? I have some old old friends there.'' I ask my companions as we have stopped on mountians before. I want to see Larvitar again.

The travelling is rough cold as we are near mountians. After a few days and battles we arrive at Mt Silver and I see Ranger Mason. She informs me that Tyranitar and Larvitar are in danger yet again. My team is now Noctowl, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Umbreon and Heracross now. They manage to find Larvitar and bring him back but not his parent. Larvitar ran to me and leapt to my arms. Barely grown. Tyranitar would be a different Proposition.

I send my Noctowl on a scouting mission to find Tyranitar. Noctowl manages to find Tyranitar with the Poachers. It is North East. The ranger My pokemon and I went to find them. May, Cilian, Chili and Cress stayed at the ranger station. Mason and I soon find Tyranitar.

Mason calls Feraligatr and I send my team. The poachers have a mix of grass,bug,water and fighting pokemon. Including Machoke, Scolipede, Carnivine, Sharpedo. My pokemon quite easily take the poachers pokemon out. Tyranitar is freed and comes with us to the station.

I offer to take Larvitar and Tyranitar and have them sent to New Island where they will be safe. They aggree and I cath them and they are transported to new Island.


	19. Chapter 19

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 19**

Ash and co went on their way to New Bark town and beyond that Silver-town and Silver-confrence. The silver-confrence was the biggest event in the entire Johto region.

There were thousands of trainers competing and Trip, Paul and Max were the last to show up. Trip beat Claire while Ash and Co were on Mt Silver. Ash was ready to win the tournament. Ash even saw James in the line up he had become a trainer since leaving Team Rocket. Ash also saw Morrison, Tyson, Sawyer, Stephan, Bianca, Luke and Gary. As the opening ceramony concluded Ash's rivals came to him and his friends. Ash told his friends he had Tauros to trade and he was offered a Trapinch, Makuhita, Swirlix, Joltik, Petelil, Aron and Shuppet. He accepted and Mewtwo sent 6 Tauros and then the last trade of Johto. Ash's new pokemon worked well with his others.

The next day the 1st round matches were hundreds of trainers got reduced to 64 were underway. Ash was in C-Block facing Paul. Paul chose Weavile Ash chose Hitmonlee. He had that sent over when he found out who Paul had chosen.

Brick-break and Rolling-kick made short work of Weavile and Ash was on to the victory tournament. In the next battle Ash was agianst Macy again and she had Houndoom, Magmortar, Rapidash, and more fire pokemon. Ash and Macy's battle came around and She chose Rapidash Ash chose his Golduck. Golduck used hydro-pump and this tore through flame-thrower and blasted the fire horse pokemon into a stadium wall.

Next was Electavire and this was a powerful pokemon so Ash chose his Golem and earthquake and stone-edge dealt with Electavire. Next was Typhlosion and this was a powerful pokemon. Packing Brick-break and Focus-blast for rock type pokemon which Golem found out when it was defeated by these attacks. Typhlosion then used Giga-impact and beat Golduck. Ash then chose his weapon Dragonite who used Twister, Dragon-pulse and Draco-meteor to beat Typhlosion. Ash was agianst Jackson again. The next day. Jackson made the same flashy apperance as last time. Jackson sent Azumarill first like last time.

Ash had Bayleef sent over with some other pokemon the night began. Bayleef was battling well and Azumarill used Iron-tail and Bayleef used Headbutt and the collison sent both pokemon back.

''Energy- ball.'' Ash called to Bayleef. His Leaf pokemon had some new moves in training. Energy-ball was just one. The attack struck Azumarill. Ash was 1 up. Jackson next sent out Magnezone his old Magneton. Ash chose Sandslash. Sandslash was a really good matchup. Dig made it hard for Magnezone. Sandslash slammed into Magnezone then Focus-blast and Brick-break did Magnezone damage then it fell to the ground and Earthquake took Magnezone out of the match.

Jackson then chose Meganium his most powerful pokemon. Frenzy plant took Sandslash out in one hit. Next was Bayleef and Meganium's hyper-beam slammed it into a stadium wall with intense force and Bayleef took the full beam and couldn't stand up. Ash next chose Growlithe. Growlithe used Fire-spin and trapped Meganium and then flame-thrower and flame-wheel finished it off.

Ash had enough victory points to move to the victory tournament. His first opponent was Bianca in the 6 on 6 battle. Bianca had caught quite a few pokemon in Johto. One was her first pokemon Wigglytuff. Ash chose Nidoqueen and won. Next was Dewgong whose Ice-beam and water-pulse beat Nidoqueen. Ash chose Pikachu next and Thunder-bolt defeated Dewgong. Bianca then chose a suprise pokemon Ninetails and fire-spin and overheat beat Pikachu.

Ash went with Gyarados next and the clone pokemon was ready to go and Hydro-pump showed how strong Gyarados was when it blasted Ninetails through a wall. Bianca had lost three pokemon so it was time for a short break. In the second half Bianca chose Pidgeot and Ash chose his Natural Pidgeot and Ash's old friend made short work with Hurricane and Steel wing. Bianca chose Quagsire for her 5th pokemon Ash recalled Pidgeot and chose Snivy. Snivy used attract but no affect a female Quagsire. Quagsire used sludge bomb Snivy skillfully dodged and used Leaf-storm which did a huge amount of damage to Quagsire. Ash the commanded Leaf-blade which finished Quagsire off. Snivy was glowing and soon evolved to a Servine with the same Snivy moves and Grass-pledge, Energy-ball, Giga-drain and Coil. Bianca used Emboar for her final pokemon Ash knew this would do massive damage to any of his pokemon Emboar had been well trained.

''Servine Attract lets go.'' Ash hoped this would work. However Bianca had a counter strategy.

''Use your attract Emboar.'' Both attract attacks collided Emboars pushed through Servine and when Servine was under Attract Bianca called Heat- Crash. Emboar had a lot of weight so this would do mega damage. It beat Servine. Ash chose Pidgeot who met the same fate with Heat-Crash and Flame-thrower. Pikachu met an Earthquake and Hammer Arm combination. Ash called Gyarados next type advantage and being a Male too like Pidgeot Gyarados could do massive damage. Emboar used Rock-tomb and pelted Gyarados then Hyper-beam blasted Gyarados. Gyarados was down but managed a powerful Hydro-pump. Heat-Crash finished it off. Ash chose Oshawott for his final choice. Oshawott used water-gun but it did little damage. Hammer-arm did massive damage. Emboar walked over and was going to crush Oshawott. Oshawott glowed and became a Dewott. Learning Water-pulse Water-pledge, Ice-beam, Revenge, Fury Cutter. Water-pledge and Hydro-pump beat Emboar for Ash to move on to the next stage.

Ash next opponent was Max and Ash saw what pokemon he had registered a Sandslash, Bannette, Flareon, Scizor, Sceptile and Crobat. Max had a balanced team. He also had Camerupt, Mighteyena, Gallade, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Alakazam, Medicham, Kingler, Poliwhirl, Electavire, Magmortar, Rhyperior, Breloom and Swellow, Linoone, Spinda, Keckleon, Tauros and Magnezone.

Ash registered Golduck, Umbreon, Fearow, Alakazam, Charizard (clone) and Rhydon. Ash had found a protector on his journey and Rhydon wanted it when he came out of his pokeball for training. Ash's whole arsenal had been training at New island and all had levels and attacks. Rhydon becomes Rhyperior and learns Rock-wrecker. Ash was ready.

The night passed and in the morning when it came time for Ash and Max to battle Norman and Caroline showed up in the audience they had journeyed to Johto to watch their son compete.

The gym leader greeted Ash and CO. He wished his daughter could cheer for Max but he was furious with the betrayal.

The battle started. Max started with Flareon. Ash chose Golduck. Max had a strategy. Calling Shadow-ball. Ash had Golduck use Water-pulse. A collision and explosion. Golduck and Flareon were thrown back. Flareon used dig and Golduck was stunned. Ash had Golduck blast the field with Ice-beam. This worked as Golduck could use it's webbed feet to manouver and Flareon was stuck when it appeared. Hydro-pump then blasted Flareon and Max lost his first pokemon. Max chose Bannete for his second pokemon. Ash called Golduck back. Selecting Umbreon. Bannette used Shadow-ball, and Umbreon retalliated with Dark-pulse for an explosion. Then two powerful Psychic attacks blasted Bannette and Alakazam. Ash called Umbreon to use hyper-beam and Shadow-ball these two attacks beat Max Bannette. Third was Crobat so Ash chose Fearow. Fearow and Crobat made a sky battle.

Fearow's epic Hyper-beam and Drill-peck combination damaged Crobat. Fearow also badly took a sludge bomb and Steel wing combination. Crobat used Wing-attack and Fearow Drill-peck for a collision and Crobat fell defeated to the ground below. Ash and Max were given a 5 minute break and May wanted to know the strategy for the 2nd half.

The trainers emerged for the 2nd half of the match. Ash had all 6 pokemon while Max had three. Max chose his Sandslash and Ash chose Alakazam. Golduck needed rest. Alakazam used Psyshock and Sandslash took it. Then came and X-scissor and Alakazam had to use Psychic to save itself but throwing Sandslash to a wall was beneficial. It rose up and ran to the field. Sandslash tried dig but Alakazam could use it's psychic powers to sense where it was and launched Psybeam the second it popped up. Sandslash was unable to battle. Max chose Scizor. It was fast. Ash chose Rhyperior. Rhyperior smashed the field with Earthquake and Scizor got massive damage but got up and Max commanded a Metal-claw barrage. Rhyperior countered with it's double team and mega-punch. Then a suprise Flame-thrower caught a tiring Scizor and left it unable to battle and extra crispy.

Max chose Sceptile for his 6th Pokemon and Frenzy-plant beat Rhyperior in one hit. Ash chose Fearow unfortunetly it was poisoned from before and loosing health when a powerful leaf-storm took it out. Max had his best for last and it showed. Ash then chose Alakazam. Sceptile then used Giga-drain and Night-slash to beat Alakazam. Umbreon fell to Leaf-blade and Frenzy-plant. Ash chose Golduck who used Ice-beam for some damage but Giga-drain made it pointless and Solarbeam blasted Golduck to a wall. Ash chose Charizard when Golduck was unable to battle. Charizard used it's flying cabability to dodge Solarbeam, Giga-drain, Energy-ball, Night-slash and while Sceptile was close Ash had Charizard use Wing-attack and serious damage then Blast-burn and Frenzy-plant collided. Charizard was in the air so no damage. Then Flame-thrower cooked Sceptile and Max watched his partner fall. Ash had won.

Paul, Dawn, Brock, Iris & Misty were watching Trip battle some random new trainer. He was good and beat 5 of Trips pokemon. Trip had lost his Beedrill, Kingler, Druddigon, Arcanine and Scizor. His opponent had lost a Crobat, Magmortar, Kingdra, Pinsir and Electrode. Trip had Serperior and his opponent a Meganium it was a grass battle. Meganium's Hyper-beam and Serperior's Solarbeam collided with a huge explosion. Serperior had a higher level so rose up and was able to continue. Trip was moving on to the next round. He was battling Ash next he knew his team already.

Trip went and healed his team. He used Serperior, Dewgong, Nidoking, Pidgeot, and Magcargo and Hitmontop. He had been catching pokemon native to Kanto,

& Johto for Unova.

Ash chose Shuppet, Pidgeot (Natural), Vannilish, Nidoking, Buizel and Torterra. Torterra and Buizel had new moves. Ash sent his victorious but weakned team home to relax.

Ash and Trip soon had their battle starting. Trip started with Nidoking Ash did the same. Ash had his Nidoking use Horn-attack and Trip used Tail whip. Nothing happened on Trip's attack. Trip then had Roar and Ash's Shuppet was substituted in. Trip then called Hyper-beam. By mistake and when the immense beam was launched Ash's Ghost type Shuppet floated above and then launched a barrage of Shadow-ball and all struck Nidoking doing damage. Ash then had Shuppet use Will-o-wisp and burned Nidoking. The Drill Pokemon was on it's knees. Shuppet then used Hex and finished the Drill-Pokemon. Poison Point Kicked in. Shuppet was glowing after the round and evolved to Bannette. Trip went with Magcargo and Ash chose Buizel. Magcargo used Flame-thrower. Buizel countered with Water-pulse. A huge explosion was caused both pokemon to be sent back. Buizel used water-gun and the stream soon got much stronger it was Hydro-pump that beat Magcargo when Buizel began to evolve. Dawn, Iris, Paul, Brock, Max, and Misty were very Angry Ash was winning and had two new evolutions. Trip then chose Dewgong. Ash chose Vannilish. Dewgong used Hail. This was a benefit to Vannilish as it had the ice-body ability. So when Water-pulse struck all the damage was gone. Vannilish used Mirror-shot and Blizzard. Blizzard covered the field but Dewgong barely felt the attack. Vannilish then used it's new learned Hidden power and this being Electric it did substantial damage. Then Ice-beam and Blizzard blew Dewgong away when Vannilish began to evolve. Vanniluxe.

Trip chose his Hitmontop Ash chose Torterra. Torterra used Leech-seed to start and sucked the health from Hitmontop. Torterra then used Giga-drain and Energy-ball to beat Hitmontop. Trip then chose Pidgeot Ash did the Same and Ash's Pidgeot used Hurricane, Wing-attack and Hyper-beam for the 5th win. Trip then chose Serperior Ash Stuck with Pidgeot. Serperior used Dragon-tail Hyper-beam and Energy-ball to beat Pidgeot. Nidoking was next but met the same fate. Bannette too but Floatzel got off Ice-beam, Swift and Hydro-pump. The last move did little damage. Giga-drain sucked the energy from Floatzel and then Energy-ball eliminated it. Ash chose Nidoking next and Poison-point caused damage and sucked health from Serperior. Then Sludge-bomb and Megahorn eliminated Serperior.


	20. Chapter 20

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 20**

Ash had just beaten Trip and Max in full battles. His next opponent was Sawyer. Ash and co went to their room to check Sawyer's chosen team. Ash was certain Sceptile would be used. Ash was right Sawyer also chose Doublade, Magmar, Electrode, Quagsire and Salamence. As the next day and battles got underway Ash saw his rivals move on. Ash and Sawyer began their battle.

Ash had Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Dragonite, Palipatoad and Houndoom sent over. As the battle began Sawyer chose Magmar first Ash chose Croconaw. Croconaw used Hydro-pump and that extinguished Magmar's flame-thrower. Blasting the Spitfire pokemon to a wall. Croconaw was glowing and soon evolved to Feraligatr. Feraligatr had the moves Hydro-cannon, Dragon,claw, Slash, Aqua-tail, Earthquake, Brick-break and Crunch. Feraligatr was much more powerful than the previous stages. Next up was Sawyer's Quagsire so Ash chose Bayleef. Bayleef used a powerful energy-ball and giga-drain combo to win. Then evolved to Meganium. Meganium had the moves Petal,blizzard, Frenzy-plant, energy-ball giga-drain Earthquake Body slam Headbutt Vine-whip and Solarbeam. Ash was 2-0 up.

Sawyer next chose Electrode Ash chose Palipatoad. Supersonic confused Electrode. Then Sludge-wave poisoned it and Hydro-pump blasted it and eliminated the Bomb Ball. Ash was 3-0 Up so a small break was called. Ash went and came up with new strategies. Salamence was coming and it was powerful he had seen it sweep teams of 6 pokemon. Sceptile was stronger too. Sceptile was going last probably so Quilava would be Ash's matchup. The break was over Sawyer chose Doublade Ash chose Houndoom and Flame-thrower and Dark-pulse easily beat Doublade.

Sawyer chose Salamence. Houndoom used Shadow-ball. Salamence used Hyper-beam and blasted the shadow-ball and Houndoom too a wall eliminating it. Ash then chose Palipatoad but Dragon-pulse and Dragon-claw easily beat Palipatoad. Ash then chose Dragonite and two powerful Hyper-beam attacks blasted both pokemon and then a Dragon-claw collision eliminated both Pokemon. Sawyer called Sceptile next Ash chose Feraligatr and quickly saw how powerful Sceptile become when Frenzy-plant and Solarbeam eliminated Feraligatr. Meganium was next but a powerful Hyper-beam beat Meganium. Ash chose Quilava and Aerial Ace hit Sceptile and weakened it. Then Flame-thrower and Energy-ball collided both pokemon were thrown back. Sawyer then went used Giga-drain but Quilava was glowing both Blaze and Evolution was going on and Typhlosion used Fire-pledge and Blast burn for a win. Ash was Battling Stephan next.

Ash chose Krookodile, Swellow, Kingler, Venasaur (clone), Hypno, and Electavire. Stephan started with a Poliwhirl Ash chose Venasaur. Venasaur used Giga-drain and Razor leaf to win. Stephan next chose Machamp Ash chose Swellow. Aerial-ace and Hyper-beam beat Machamp. Next was Zebstirka. Ash chose Krookodile. Dig, Stone-edge and Dragon-claw beat Zebstrika and a small break was called. Both trainers came up with new strategies. Stephan chose Liepard for his 4th pokemon Ash went with Kingler. Shadow-ball and Bubblebeam collided. Then a duel hyper-beam collision blew Kingler and Liepard back. Kingler used crabhammer next and that knocked Liepard out. Stephan then chose Tentacruel this was way stronger than last time Ash chose Electavire. Thunder and Thunder-punch beat the Jellyfish pokemon. Stephan next chose Sawk and his most powerful pokemon. Sawk used Bulk up a couple of times too increase its power. Then Brick-break slammed Electavire on its head. Ash had no strategies now. Hypno was Ash's next choice and Psybeam did serious damage and confused Sawk. Ash then used Psychic and Shadow-ball to win. Ash was in the quarter finals agianst Morrison.

Morrison hadn't changed his team much Gligar, Growlithe, Metang had evolved. He caught Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Machamp, Pidgeot, Quagsire, Beedrill, Fearow, Hypno, Victreebell, and Azumarill he had the Tauros Ash traded him too. Morrison had Steelix, Swampert, Fearow, Victreebell, Arcanine, and Pinsir registered for their match. Ash chose Infernape, Vileplume, Primeape, Butterfree, Vaporeon and Chansey. Chansey was close to evolving. Ash and Morrison soon began their battle. Morrison chose Pinsir Ash chose Butterfree. Butterfree used Psybeam and Aerial-ace to win. Next was Steelix for Morrison Ash chose Primeape. Primeape used Brick-break and cross-chop for a quick win. Morrison chose Fearow Ash chose Chansey and Chansey used Sing Fearow was asleep. Chansey then used Doubleslap and Metrenome which was Blizzard and the flying pokemon was eliminated. Chansey was glowing and became Blissey the happiness pokemon. New moves Thunder-bolt, Ice-beam, Hyper-beam, Heal-pulse, Body-slam, Mega-kick, Hidden power and Secret power. A small break was called. Morrison went with Arcanine in the second half and Ash chose Vaporeon. Hydro-pump and Flame-thrower collided and exploded. Both pokemon were sent back. Ash then called Dig. Vaporeon tunnled under the field and Ash called Rest while it was in the hole. Vaporeon emerged rested and recharged for Water-pulse to hit and confuse Arcanine. Heat-wave covered the field and blasted Vaporeon. Vaporeon fought back with Hydro-pump and won.

Morrison chose Swampert for his 6th Pokemon. Swampert used Dig and Earthquake to beat Vaporeon. Hydro-cannon beat Butterfree and Blissey in turn. Ash then chose Vileplume and energy-ball and Giga-drain eliminated the water ground type Swampert Ash was in the Semi finals.

Ash did want to battle Nando, Conway, Barry and Richie but they had been eliminated from the tournament. They were going to Unova after too.

Ash had Tyson in the Semi finals. Tyson had registered Sceptile, Shiftry, Hariyama, Donphan, Metagross and Meowth. Ash chose Charizard (Natural.) Espeon, Skiploom, Torkoal and Kingdra. The matches for the day closed so Ash and friends went for Dinner.

''Ash I want a battle that tops our Hoenn League one tommorow.'' Tyson said confidently. He knew Ash had gotten much better. Tyson was ready for a good battle.

When the Semi finals came around. Ash and Tyson had the 1st battle. Tyson started with Shiftry Ash chose Torkoal. Shiftry used Leaf-Storm Torkoal Flame-thrower. A huge collision and explosion. Ash had Torkoal use Heat-wave and that beat Shiftry. Hariyama was next and Focus-blast and Brick-break beat Torkoal. Ash chose Espeon and Psybeam and Psychic knocked the Arm-thrust Pokemon out. Donphan was next Ash chose Skiploom and Leech-seed and Giga-drain gave Ash the win. Skiploom began to glow and evolved to Jumpluff. Tyson was down three pokemon so a break was called. Ash had his strategies planned for the remaning pokemon. The break was over Tyson went straight to Metagross. Metagross beat Jumpluff and Espeon. Before Charizard beat it with Flame-thrower and Fire-pledge. Charizard also beat Sceptile with Flame-thrower and Blast-burn. Meowth was last and Ash subsituted Charizard and Kingdra was sent out. Kingdra used Surf and swamped the field for a clean hit. Dragon-pulse Twister and Hydro-pump then followed to beat Meowth. Ash was in the finals. He was facing a trainer named Steven and he had started just this year as a trainer.

Ash checked his opponents team he had already registered the 6 pokemon. They were a Feraligatr, Sunflora, Houndoom, Ampharos, Noctowl and Furret. He also had a Tentacruel, Dewgong, Kingdra, Skarmory, Aridos, Ledian, Pidgeot, Mamoswine, Golem, Scizor, Eggsecutor, Arbok, Quagsire, Haunter and Poliwrath. Ash had seen what this kid could do. He had a great bond with his pokemon.

When Ash had his final match he went with Ninetails, Flaffy, Steelix, Sunflora, Mudkip and Pikachu. The battle dawned Steven opened with Noctowl. Ash chose Flaffy. Flaffy used Thunder-wave and slowed Noctowl down. Next was Thunder-bolt and major damage then Iron-tail for the win. Flaffy began to glow. Ash had an Ampharos.

Next Steven chose Houndoom Ash chose Mudkip. Mudkip used Double-team and the egg moves Hydro-pump and Water-pulse for the win and like Flaffy began to evolve. Ash had a Marshtomp now and Mud-shot, Rock-slide and Water-pledge finished Houndoom off.

Ash was winning. Now Sunflora was up. Ash recalled his water ground pokemon and Ash chose Ninetails the Fox pokemon had fire-spin flame-thrower and heat-wave to win.

There was a break. Ash had his strategies planned. Steven came back with Ampharos and Ash went with Steelix. Steelix used Dragonbreath and Iron-tail for the win. Next Steven chose Furret his 1st caught wild pokemon Ash chose Sunflora and the grass pokemon used leech-seed sleep-powder and giga-drain for the win. Feraligatr was up and Hyper-beam blasted Sunflora. Ash also lost Marshtomp Steelix and Ampharos to this powerful pokemon. Pikachu came out and Thunder-bolt and Hydro-cannon collided. Thunder-bolt pushed through barely but got a critical hit. Feraligatr barely got up. Hydro-pump and another Thunder-bolt beat Feraligatr. Ash had won the league. He got his trophy and the closing cermony was under way.

Ash and co went to New island after and all Ash's pokemon except Hawlucha. Hawlucha had an hour of training and gliding across the waves on the ocean. Ash sent the flying and water pokemon to find Hawlucha. Hawlucha found a note and pokeball in a bottle. Hawlucha was heading home and presented the pokeball to Ash. When a swimming pokemon jumped up.

The Orange Islands Slowking it wanted to join Ash. Ash caught him and sent it out again. The pokeball contained a sad Kricketot. Kricketot had been abandoned so Ash took it in. He and his friends were ready. Chili and Cress left for Unova to man the Stiaton gym. Ash May and Cilian went to the Vermillion city port for a ferry to Unova.


	21. Chapter 21

**Betrayal leads to revenge.**

 **Chapter 21**

The ferry was quite a long ride to Nuvema town. There was a short stop in Canalave City because the captin was ill and they went passed. Ash and co got off while the captin rested and got better. He knew this part of the city. He met a Wailmer, Whismur, Teddiursa Several, Spheal Several, Nidoran Several, Rattata Several, Luxio, Zubat Several Mothim Several, Some Koffing and a Swampert. Ash decided to pay them a visit but had Mewtwo come over. The Wailmer had evolved to Wailord and reunited with friends. The pokemon still lived there Ash asked if they wanted to go to New Island and Swampert could have the whole area to itself. Ash had several packs of pokeballs. Mewtwo said Whismur Luxio and Wailord wanted to battle. The others needed shelter from Swampert. So when Mewtwo teleported them to New Island they became pets and family. The captin was nearly ready when Ash and co emerged. Slowking was the translator on New Island and he said the new pokemon were good and happy.

There were Almomamola in the water. May wanted to catch one but Ash told her to wait these Almomamola were the captins he let them out and they used heal-pulse to get him rested. They soon docked in Nuvema town. Ash went to the mart and bought a pack of 30 pokeballs. He went to Juniper's lab to register for the Unova league. She welcomed him back. After he registered he went training outside the town and saw a Deerling. Pikachu used Quick Attack and Iron-tail to weaken it and Ash caught a Deerling. May caught one with Blaziken helping too. Then all three set up a table and had some lunch with their pokemon. Deerling was powerful it had leech-seed take-down and the egg moves Energy-ball and Giga-drain.

After lunch the ground was shaking when a heard of Patrat came stampeding through. One was weak and fell Ash pulled out his new pokedex Oak had made but sent it to Juniper Ash had told him Unova was next. The pokedex gave the information.

''Patrat the scout pokemon. Patrat can keep watch for days with food in it cheek pouches. It is extremly cautious and there is always a Patrat in the nest to make sure it is safe. This Patrat is Male level 2 Moves are Tackle, and Iron-tail Egg move.

Ash fed Patrat and it showed them on the way to Acumula town and a Lilipup for Ash to catch using Deerling. Ash had so many pokemon now. Ash thanked Patrat but he wanted to Join Ash. So Ash caught him. The town wasn't far off. There was just a small cave to pass through with a Meadow with a Pidove flock. May caught one. The cave where a flock of Woobat came flying quickly Ash and May caught one each. Acumula town had a pokemon battle club and Ash saw Trip. He had Charizard sent over. He was ready and with Woobat, Patrat, Lilipup, Pikachu, Deerling and Charizard he could handle any opponent. Trip went with a new pokemon Throh a low leveled one to Ash chose Woobat. Woobat used Air-cutter and Confusion to win. Woobat was so proud.

Next was a Frillish Trip replaced his old one. Ash chose Deerling and Leech-seed and Energy-ball made short work of Frillish too.

Trip chose a Galvantula next. Ash went with Charizard and Flame-thrower and Blast-burn easily beat Galvantula and Scolipede.

Trip then chose a Chandelure. Ash chose Lilipup for Shadow-ball and Bite. Chandelure was a high level pokemon and when Lilipup won it gained a lot of experience and became a Herdier. Herdier had the moves Shadow-ball, Take-down, Giga-impact, Crunch, Double-team and rest. Trip chose Serperior Ash chose Woobat again but Dragon-tail beat Woobat. Ash then chose Charizard and flame-thrower and blast-burn beat Serperior. Ash recalled his pokemon and went on his way to the Striaton gym stopping to send Charizard back. Ash and Co were walking when an injured Purrloin stopped them. Ash picked it up and ran to the nearby pokemon centre.

Purrloin healed nicely. Ash caught it. Soon Striaton city loomed from a hill top. Ash was going to win the Unova league like Johto. His new team would help. Ash and Co went to the gym where Chili and Cress were waiting. Ash wanted to battle all 3 like before. Cress was first with Panpour Ash chose Patrat. On the road Patrat had been training hard. Patrat even learnd Shadow-ball, Crunch, Hypnosis and Bite. Hypnosis put Panpour asleep. Bite got damage and Tackle finished it off and Patrat began to evolve. Ash had a Watchog. Chili was next with Pansear. Ash substituted Watchog for Purrloin. Purrloin used scratch, and shadow-ball for the win. Ash was 2-0 Up. Cilian was next with Pansage. Ash had seen Pansage battle countless times. Woobat was Ash's choice.

Pansage used Solarbeam. Woobat dodged barely. Air-cutter was called and Pansage wasn't ready. The attack struck.

Woobat next used Gust. Blowing Pansage to a wall. Ash had won all three battles. Ash sent Watchog, Purrloin and Woobat to Juniper's lab for some relaxation. Ash had some space on his team. Leaving Striaton City for Nacrane City.

As they continued their journey. Ash and co passed a small town and night was falling. The townsfolk said a mysterious cry echoed from one of the allyways in town. The cry often sounded scared and sad. Maybe an effort to communicate. Ash went and had Slowking sent to translate. May and Cilian went to the pokemon centre room. It was only 8:00PM. The crying started shortly after. Ash heard it and sent Slowking out and the Psychic powers found a life form crying. Abbandoned and Hurt little food. Ash had his pokedex.

The ally was no dirtier than any of the others no less shielded and simmilar buildings. Slowking Ash and Pikachu went down. Ash grabbed his pokeballs from the room. Ash saw a Trubbish. That was the cause of the crying.

''What's wrong Trubbish.'' Ash asked the Trash bag pokemon. Trub Trubbish Trubb.

''Trabbish was abbandoned by it's parents and can barely attack. It wants to be the strongest Poison pokemon in Unova.'' Slowking translated. Ash told Trubbish his plan to be a pokemon master and how his pokemon were training. Ash took Trubbish to the pokemon centre to get him checked over. He also contacted Mewtwo and his pokemon he introduced Trubbish. Trubbish wanted to train with Muk, Nidoking, Nidoqueen and his other pokemon. Ash had Joy take a look a Trubbish he was fine. The morning came and Ash and co were about to leave when Trubbish came to Ash to say train me. Ash caught it.

After catching Trubbish Ash May and Cilian were in a beautiful Meadow eating lunch. When an Audino stumbled out and this Audino was Male, With the moves Hyper-beam, Shadow-ball, Psychic, Heal-pulse, Pound, Ice-beam and Protect. Ash chose Trubbish to battle it. Sludge-bomb and Venoshock beat the Hearing pokemon so Ash caught it. Then came a cave full of Roggenrola and Drilbur May caught one of each of these pokemon. The journey continued with new friends in tow. At the mountian trail where Cilian met Crustle Ash saw a weak and injured Dwebble that he caught. Ash and Co soon arrived in the next town Ash swapped his team and took Dewott, Servine and Pignite. He saw the Darumaka and Darmanatain from before. The Darumaka wanted a new home Darmanatain wanted to be strong. Ash offered the Darumaka a home at New Island. Darmanatain could come along with him if that was Okay. The pokemon aggreed and they had substantial power now. Ash and Co left the town with new friends in tow.


End file.
